Going Home To You
by OG88
Summary: When Adam is kicked out of the house after a misunderstanding by Sharon can he reclaim Sharon's heart or will their newborn son AJ sickness cause to much stress to their already rocky relationship will he be able to win them again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is a great Shadam story. I hope you enjoy review be honest yet be nice.

Adam drove up to the cottage house he was hoping Sharon would be there he needed to talk to her to see her to see them. Adam got out of the car he walked up to the door she wasn't speaking to him now he didn't blame her. He tried calling her, he tried texting her so now finally after much thought he was going to do his best to speak to her face to face. He had been a jerk him and Sharon had baby not too long ago he was happy he though he finally had the family he had wanted for so long. He loved his new baby boy they had named Victor Adam Newman the third they nicked named him AJ Newman. Two days after he was brought home from the hospital Adam had to stay home late from work he was on his way home when Chelsea showed up at his office. They talked he never expected Chelsea to try to kiss him or for Sharon to show up he didn't expect for her to think the worst he didn't want her to think he would actually cheat on her with anyone. Then to make matters worse they got into a fight about the situation so she kicked him out of the cottage has been staying at the GCAC since then and now two weeks later he was here going to ask for her forgiveness. He knocked on the door he heard someone going down the stairs. He waited, "Hold on a second", he her heard say. The door opened they stood face to face. Sharon looked at him so Adam decided to speak first, "Hello Sharon", he said. She tried to close the door he stopped her before she could, "I don't want to see you", she said angrily. Adam could feel his heart sink. No matter he would try anyway to get her to see how sorry he was. How he didn't try fight for after she had kicked him out of the cottage house. He wasn't going to turn away now. "Sharon I'm sorry", he said, "I only want to talk to you. I'm not going anywhere until we do talk", he said. She sighed, "Adam not now", she said, "You're going to wake up AJ him asleep right now. I don't see why this can't wait", she said. "This won't take too long, please Sharon," Adam said pleading, "I only need to talk to you nothing more", he said to her. "Fine then", she said sighing. She let him in. Sharon closed the door then looked at him waiting for him to speak he cleared his throat, "I only wanted to say I'm Sharon for not being so understanding of your feelings. Should have known this would have upset you I mean after all you had a child so I should have been more understanding I wasn't I'm sorry", he said. Sharon got angry, "Adam I don't want your apology. Now please if you don't mind leave now I have a son I need to take care of", she said going to kitchen. "Sharon I'm not leaving", Adam said. All sudden he heard a soft cry from upstairs he tried to go his son then Sharon stopped him. The crying stopped. He saw Noah going down the stairs carrying a little bundle with him. He saw Sharon speaking he words which scared him. He heard Noah say, "Mom his fever is up again." Then Sharon says, "Give him some more medicine". Noah nodded then he saw Adam he got angry, "I don't want him here", he said. "Noah please go take care of your brother", Sharon said clearly getting irritated. Noah went upstairs, "Is AJ ok?", Adam asked. "No he's been sick", Sharon said. "Can I see him?", he asked. Sharon shook her head yes Adam went to his son's room. Noah was hesitant at first however then gave in when said Adam could hold AJ. Adam held him he felt warm. "He's been a hand full. He's been so cranky", Sharon said. Adam nodded his head, "I see. I can stay if you me too only to help out. You know when he cries at night", Adam said hoping Sharon would say yes to his offer. Sharon thought for moment she knew she would need help with AJ. "Fine you can sleep on the couch", Sharon said. Adam put AJ in his crib then decided to go to sleep on the couch. He find a way to take care of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Remember to review be honest yet nice.

Adam woke up the next morning to a loud cry heard from AJ's room. He at first didn't worry about AJ crying he figured he was either hungry or he needed changing. He did begin to worry when the crying stopped however then he heard Noah scream from upstairs. Noah came running down the stairs looking panicked, "MOM!", he screamed. Sharon ran of kitchen, "What?", she asked trying her best to calm down a very frighten Noah who looked like he had gotten some very bad news. He answered her, "Mom his temper is not going down his temper is at a 102 degrees. We have to get him to a hospital", he said more calmly however he still looked much panicked. "Ok you go get your brother", she said. Noah nodded his head yes then went to go get AJ. Adam stood there not knowing what to do. His little boy was sick.

Noah was in AJ's room he packed a bag for him then he went straight for the car. He was scared AJ's temper was 102 degrees not to mention he was throwing up a lot too as well. "Don't worry little brother we're going to get you some help", he said. When got to the front door Adam followed him, "You don't need to go Adam. In fact you don't need to even stay here at all", he said to him. Adam began to get angry, "He's my son Noah I need to be with he needs me", he said to him. Noah wasn't happy yet he decided letting come wouldn't hurt. After all he was his father.

The drive to the hospital was not good AJ kept crying Adam and Noah took turns trying to calm him down such as rocking him to sleep. They all got worried when he threw up Sharon even had to pull the over for him. When they got to the hospital they had wait about 20 minutes. Adam was becoming upset he didn't having to wait around to a doctor his son needed help. Sharon held on to AJ she rubbed his head trying to keep him quiet. Adam went to the cafeteria he got some coffee for everyone. He handed one to Sharon she looked up at him she looked so tried, "Thank you", she said. The doctor finally saw them they went into an empty hospital room. He began examining AJ. Sharon grew scared so Adam held her hand he was happy when she didn't pull away. "What are his symptoms", he asked them. Sharon spoke up, "He's has a fever of 102 degrees, and also he's been throwing up too as well", she said. Then she hesitated she looked at Adam then the doctor she spoke again, "He had a nose bleed and also I notice he has bruise too one on his arm the other the other on his leg", she said. The doctor examined AJ some more, "I'm going to run some test", he said. He took some blood Adam stood by his side as the needle went inside arm. Then he went to run the test.

As they waited Noah went to take a walk Adam stayed with Sharon he hated seeing her so upset however he was happy she was staying so strong. "Thank you for being here with me with us", she said to Adam. "No problem really I don't mind at all", he said. "When he first got his fever two days after I kicked you out I got scared. I didn't think too much because he would have a fever then he would be fine of course then he started throwing up. Then I notice the bruises I was starting to worry", she said. Adam held her then he said, "Well I'm here now", he said. After some time later Noah returned they found out the test results wouldn't be in until the next day. They all decided to the stay at the hospital for the night the next morning Sharon up to find Adam feeding AJ. He looked so happy she could tell he loved being a father. She smiled, "Hi", she said, "Where Noah is at", she asked. "Went to get breakfast AJ woke up not too long ago I was guessing he was hungry", he smiled down at AJ, "He's so cute. I like how when he's hungry he wiggles around", he said. Adam handed AJ to Sharon after he was done eating. She burped him then laid him down. Noah arrived later then the doctor showed up with the results he didn't look happy, "I'm so sorry", he said to them, "The test results show AJ has Leukemia", he said. Now they all knew what they were up to be against.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story chapter three is now here. Remember to review be honest yet nice.

Adam could nothing except stare at the doctor who said his son, his little boy who wasn't even one years old yet, has leukemia. He looked at Sharon who had tears running down face he went to hug her she buried her face in his shoulder as she continued to sob. Noah put his head in his hands. Adam could tell he wanted to cry he was happy he didn't. He wouldn't blame him if he did however he was happy he was being strong for Sharon and also AJ's sake. Finally Adam spoke, "So what does this mean now? What happens to AJ?", he asked the doctor. The doctor answered his question, he sighed, "Well you're lucky we caught the leukemia at an early stage. However there are two choices here we can go head to the chemotherapy or we can do a bone marrow transplant", he said. Adam didn't know what to do all he wanted was for AJ to get better. Sharon looked up. She dried her tear away from her face, "I want to the bone marrow transplant", she said. "So do I", Noah said as he looked up from his hands. "Ok I suggest all of you get tested to see if you're a match this also includes other people too as well. Until then so the cancer doesn't spread I'll give him chemotherapy while we look for a donor who matches his bone morrow", the doctor said to them. He then left the room.

Sharon broke down crying again. Noah went to go comfort her this time, "Don't cry mom we're going to get to get him some help", he said. "He has cancer Noah he could die he's so young", she sob. Adam felt as scared as Sharon did. "We're going to do all we can for him Sharon", Adam said, "He's going to beat this", he said. Afterwards they all went home.

When they got home Sharon went to lay AJ down for his afternoon nap Noah went to go stay with him in case he needed him. Then she looked as if she wanted to cry again so Adam went to hug her. "You're ok", he said, "AJ going to get better", he said again to her. Sharon look at him as Adam stroked her face, "I don't think I can do this on my own Adam", she said. "You won't have to", he said to her, "You have me, you have Noah, we're going to be there for you", Adam said to her. He continued to hug her, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for my son", he said. Sharon smiled at him then she went to go take a nap in her room.

Adam went to check on AJ in his room. He ran into Noah who was watching AJ sleep he didn't look to happy to see him at all when he walked in AJ's room. Noah stood up. He walked towards Adam, "You can leave now there's not much you can do until we get a donor for him", he said. "I have to stay for AJ he needs me Noah in fact he's going to need all of us right", Adam said. Noah pointed his finger in Adam's face then said, "No he doesn't need you. He needed you when he was first born then you decided to go kiss your ex wife", he sneered. Adam got angry, "I didn't kiss her she tried to kiss me didn't work. I need you to understand I didn't cheat on your mother Noah", Adam said trying to get a very fed up Noah to listen to him. "Doesn't matter you walked out mom may have kicked you out however you chose to stay away. I've been taking care of AJ", Noah shouted. "You act like I've been gone for years I've only been gone for two weeks", Adam said through his teeth. "You were still gone mom cried for you because she thought you didn't love her anymore you broke her heart she wanted to see you face to face then she decided to focus on AJ", Noah said. "I tried calling her I even texted Noah she didn't what to see me I wanted to give some room", Adam said. Noah signed, "You still chose to away", he said. "I need to stay for my son's sake he needs me he going to need all of us this is a difficult time right. Sharon's already upset we're going to have to make sure AJ has us right now if he want him to get better", Adam said. Noah thought for moment he was right they were going to need to put their differences aside. "Alright for AJ I'm willing to put my differences aside", Noah said as he brought out his hand. "I am too as well", said Adam as he shook Noah's hand. They both knew this was good because AJ was going to need them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my story. Chapter 4 is now here remember to enjoy be honest yet be nice to as well.

Adam fell asleep on the couch again he woke up in the middle of the night Sharon and Noah were still asleep he was happy he needed time to think about the day's event. Sharon was letting him stay in the cottage the house again until AJ got better. He was scared for AJ he also didn't know what to do in terms of donor for AJ. He, Sharon, and also Noah had all gotten tested to see if they would be a bone marrow match for AJ. Adam was hoping this whole bone marrow stuff would work so AJ could better. He was so young, not mention he was so tiny, no telling how he will react to the chemotherapy. He sat up straight on the couch he was glad Sharon was letting him stay until AJ got better however after all if this was straighten out where would him and Sharon stand? Would she still want him around? He didn't want leave in case AJ got sick again. He didn't want him to grow up thinking he didn't want him as son. He wanted both of them in his life. Adam pulled a ring out of his coat pocket this was the same ring his mother had worn the same ring he had proposed to Sharon to with. He was hoping Sharon would forgive him then let him move into the cottage house again. They had gotten married 2 months before AJ was born. Now he was sure if Sharon even wanted to still be married to him anymore.

Right as Adam was about to go to sleep again AJ started crying so Adam went to see what was wrong with him. When he got to AJ's room the little baby boy was still crying so Adam went to pick him up he was happy when he stopped crying. He sat in the rocking chair then began to rock AJ to sleep again the little boy only stared up at him this made Adam smile at time like these Adam felt relaxed. He also noticed his fever was down too this still didn't mean his cancer was gone this is what made him scared all over again because of what AJ would have to go through. However sitting here holding him made most of the fear go away. "You know AJ you help me to relax when I'm holding you all my fears seems to go away", Adam said quietly. "Don't worry son we're going to find you a donor, you a transplant, so you can better, I'm so happy your too young to understand what's going on so happy you're not really scared like the rest of us are", Adam said again. Adam began to think to when Sharon told him she pregnant.

Adam was at the cottage house Sharon had asked him to come over because she had wanted to talk to him about something important which couldn't really wait. They had gotten back together a month ago he had finally understood what he wanted. He now understood Sharon was the woman he loved who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was only hoping she wasn't going to change her mind about wanting to be with him if she was he was going to be heartbroken. Sharon was the love of his life he understood this now. As he was trying to figure out all of this Sharon enter the living room she was crying this made Adam upset he hated seeing her cry. The fact she was upset hurt him. Sharon sat down right next him she was still crying. "Adam there is something I have to tell you before I do I don't want you getting upset because I need you to know I didn't plan this", she said trying not to cry. Adam wiped away some of her tears, "Don't worry Sharon no matter what I still love you", he said smiling. "I don't know if you will still love me even after what I tell you", she said breaking down in tears. "I'm going to love you no matter what you tell me", Adam said. Sharon dried away her tears, "Ok what I wanted to tell you is I'm pregnant", Sharon said looking at Adam. Adam sat there he didn't know what to say. Sharon was pregnant with his child. After Chelsea had miscarried again Adam had become upset. He wasn't going to go be with Chelsea however he did want to be a father. Now he was getting to be a father again this time with the women who he loved. "Adam can you please say something?", Sharon asked trying not to cry again. "Are you mad? Because I'm sorry Adam I really am", she said. Adam smiled he wasn't mad he was happy she was pregnant, "Of course I'm not mad Sharon", he said laughing. "In fact I'm happy Sharon. I'm excited I'm going to be a father again", Adam said hugging Sharon. She smiled at him, "Great I'm so happy you're happy. I'm so glad I get to be the mother of your child", Sharon said. Adam kissed her then said, "I'm so happy I get to be the father of your child", and he said kissing her again. "I love you Sharon", Adam said. "I love you too Adam", Sharon said. They hugged.

Adam continued to hold on to AJ, "I love you and also your mother very much", Adam said to AJ. "I'm sorry I didn't stay home. I want you to know I'm here now I'm not going anywhere", Adam said again to AJ. The little boy was still awake. Adam thought about the day AJ was born.

Adam was at the hospital he was looking at Sharon who had given birth. "Congratulations you have a handsome little boy", the doctor said smiling. Adam smiled a boy he had son he was happy he looked at Sharon who was crying however she was also smiling. "We have a son", Adam said to Sharon. She nodded her head yes, "I know a little boy to call our own", Sharon said to him. "You should be proud", the doctor said to them as she handed them their son. The little boy was placed in Sharon's arms then the doctor and also the nurse left to give them some alone time. Adam tickled the little boy's chin he wiggled around at Adam touch Adam smiled. Sharon smiled as he continued to tickle his son who continued to wiggle around then said, We still have to give him a name", she said. Adam stopped then said. "Well what about Aaron or Ryan. Those seem like they are good names", Adam said. Sharon shook her head, "No I like Ethan or Jacob maybe Drake or Jason", she said. Then Adam said, "No none of the names I seems to stick", he said. "Well sense we can't seem to understand and sense he looks like you I say we name him Victor Adam Newman The Third", Sharon said. Adam looked at her, "No way", he said to her. "Oh Adam", Sharon said. "No Sharon", he said again. "We can name him something else other than my father's name", Adam said. "We can call him AJ for short please Adam", Sharon said smiling as she stroked her son's head. Adam sighed, "Ok well call him AJ. AJ Newman", Adam said as he held his son in his arms. Sharon kissed him, "I love you", she said. He kissed her then handed her their newborn son AJ. Then said, "I love you too", he said.

The day AJ was born was one of the happiest days of Adam's life. He was grateful AJ was his son he was grateful he was his father. Adam put AJ in his crib after he fell asleep. Then Adam went to sleep to go sleep. He would do all he could Sharon and also for AJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Hey everyone here's another chapter to my awesome story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter so now chapter 5 is now here.

Everyone woke up the next morning they got dressed then got AJ ready to go to the hospital. Today they were going to the hospital to see if they were a bone marrow match for AJ. They got to the hospital then waited for the results. They were all happy to get the results today. AJ was sleeping peacefully in the little crib the doctors had for him while they all waited for the test results. Sharon was quiet she looked scared Adam put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. She rubbed AJ's head then stroked his cheek, "He looks so calm", she said as she continued to look at their son. "I'm glad he's too young to understand what's going on right now", Adam said. Tears started to run down Sharon's face, "I don't want to lose him Adam. I've already lost one child I can't lose another", she said crying. "You're not going to lose him Sharon. The doctor's are going to do all they can for him", Adam said. Noah got up from where he was sitting down at he went to Sharon. He hugged her, "We can't assume what's going to happen until we get the results. AJ woke up he whimpered however he didn't cry instead he stared up at his family. Adam smiled at him, "Hey little guy", he said, "We're sorry we woke you up", he said as he pulled the blanket over him. AJ reached out for him so Adam picked him up. Noah looked at him then said, "You know we're all right here with you AJ", he said, "We're all going to make sure you get better", he said to AJ. Sharon wiped her tears away then began to laugh Adam smiled he was happy to see her smile, "What"? He said. "Nothing except he looks exactly like you even when he's asleep or awake", she said. "Really"? Adam said. "Yes Adam he has your eyes, and also your nose", she said. "Well mom he has your ears", Noah said with a smile. "Well all of his other features belong to Adam too as well", Sharon said. "Well if you ask me he has your chin too as well", Adam said. "Well all in all he looks like you so he's a fighter like you", she said. Adam looked at her then at AJ Noah broke the silent's, "You're a fighter to mom", he said. "So are you Noah", she said to him. AJ began to cry Adam started rocking him to calm him down, "I know AJ you don't like being the hospital. You're going to beat this because you're my son. So I'm not going to let you lose this fight. You have got to fight so you can live. So we can see you walk, and talk", he said. The little boy stopped crying. The doctor walked in the room he some papers with him. Adam put AJ down in his crib, "Well tell us who the donor's going to be", he said to the doctor. "I'm sorry to tell this however none of you were a match", he said. Sharon started to cry again. Adam got angry, "We have to be a match we're his family", he said. "I know sir you have to understand sometimes family isn't always a match", he said. "So now you have to give him chemotherapy", he said. "Yes we do. We can still look for a donor yet chemotherapy looks like a good option right now if we don't want the cancer to spread throughout his body", the doctor said. Adam felt like he was going to fall over his son was going to have to have chemotherapy. He wanted to be AJ's donor now he wasn't. Neither was Sharon or Noah they couldn't wait anymore they had to get some medicine in his body if chemotherapy was going to help him then there was no other choice until they found a donor to help AJ. "Ok I want know when can we start his treatment", Adam said. "We can start the treatment soon", the doctor said to them. "Good I don't want to wait I want my son to get better", he said to the doctor. The doctor left the room they picked up AJ then went home. Adam wasn't giving up he was going to help his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter 6 is now here.

The next week everybody went to the hospital for AJ's chemotherapy. Throughout the procedure Sharon had cried. Adam knew this was hard for her. To see her son get sick then have go through chemotherapy was so hard on her. Adam knew Sharon didn't deserve this kind of pain right now neither did AJ. When the procedure was done the doctor said he would see them next month so AJ's body could heal up. They ask about a bone marrow donor for AJ the doctor said he was on the list they would have to wait so they could find him a bone marrow donor. Adam pick up AJ then went home. When they got home stuff seemed fine until AJ started crying he must be in some sort of pain. The doctor said they might see some side effects like hair loss, nausea, dehydration, along with loss of appetite or they might not see any side effects at all. AJ didn't have any hair yet so they weren't expecting any hair loss from him. Throughout the whole night he cried he threw up about 2 times the doctor had given them some medicine to help with the side effects. They all took shifts to stay up with AJ whenever he cried Adam was the last one he was up at 4:00 am in the morning when he did calm him down he only had 2 hours of sleep before AJ started up again. The next day AJ was a little calmer except he did continue to get sick half of the morning. Adam had put AJ down in his crib for his afternoon nap he went to go sit down so he could rest up Sharon sat down next to him. She looked exhausted she looked at him , "You've been working too hard you should go out I'll stay with AJ", she said. Adam shook his head no, "No you go out I'll stay with AJ. I don't mind.", he said. "You were with him most of the night. You deserve some time to yourself", she said. Adam sighed, "I don't want time to myself. I want my son to get better is all I want right now Sharon", he said stroking her face. "We both need to get out so you go rest up, clear your head while I stay with AJ", she said. "Ok", he said getting up. "I'll see later if AJ gets sick again call me", he said going out the door.

When Adam left Sharon decided to take a nap to gather her strength AJ was being quite so Sharon went to check on him he was sleeping so she didn't bother him. She laid down on her bed she couldn't sleep she kept thinking about AJ. Then she thought about Adam how he was being a father she loved how he didn't want to leave. She loved how he was sticking around she was grateful their issues didn't get in the way of their love for their son. She still loved Adam she never stopped even after she kicked him out of the house. She fell asleep she woke up when she heard a knock on the door she checked on AJ first he was still sleeping so she went to get the door. Nick stood there he had Faith with him, "Mommy", Faith said hugging her. "Hey sweetheart. Thank you for bringing her over Nick", she said taking Faith she then sent her upstairs so she could see AJ. "May I come in?", he asked. Sharon shook her head yes Nick walked in. "I heard about AJ I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?", he ask as Sharon closed the door. "I'm hanging in there. AJ sleeping right now he had his chemotherapy yesterday", she said. "I'm surprised Adam's not here", he said. "He's out right now", she said. "Are you two together again or are you still broken up still? If so good you deserve better so does AJ", he said. "No we're not together right now although I'm letting him stay in here until AJ gets better", she said. "Then what? He cheated on you Sharon with his ex", Nick said. "I don't know if he cheated on me Nick. All I saw was the way Chelsea was holding on to him", she said. "I wouldn't put the idea pass Adam", Nick said. "I don't what to believe right", Sharon said. "I don't blame you. I thought he changed after what he did for dad, then losing a child while gaining another one with you. I was starting to believe he was a decent guy then he pulled this crap with Chelsea made me start to hate him all over again", Nick said. This was true Nick along with Victoria started to get along with Adam they could both see he was now a changed person they were even starting to work on their relationship him. Then this whole crap started then they got mad him all over again. "I don't want him to hurt you again Sharon", said Nick. Sharon could tell he was being sincere she was grateful for this. "Thank you Nick", she said. She didn't tell him how she still loved Adam or even how she wanted to still be with Adam.

Adam was sitting at a table at crimson lights. He hated being away from Sharon and AJ he needed to be near them. He knew Sharon was probably still mad at him he wanted nothing more than for to love him again so they could take care of AJ as a family. Their happiness was all he cared for. He sipped at his coffee he looked up to Chelsea walking over to him. He didn't want to see her right now. No matter he wasn't going to let her ruin his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note-Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter 7 is now here remember to review be honest yet nice.

As Chelsea walked up to where Adam was sitting he became angry. He didn't want to see her she tried to kiss him then Sharon walked in saw them then thought the worse. She sat down. Adam became even angrier then he said, "I don't want to talk to you", he said coldly. She looked hurt when he said this however he didn't care she in away ruined his family. She tried to touch his hand he pulled away. He wanted her to go away then she said, "I was hoping we could talk about happened", she said. "You tried to kiss me Chelsea", Adam said trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm sorry I hoping you would see how much I missed you", she said on the verge of tears. Adam didn't miss her not at all. His heart belonged to Sharon Chelsea knew this however she would continue to go after him. "You had your chance with me. You blew our relationship to pieces because you were insecure, selfish, self absorbed, worse of all jealous for no reason at all", Adam said. Chelsea was in shock. This was true however she thought if he kissed her he would forget all about Sharon, "You married me even though you were still in love with Sharon. I had every right to be upset", she said. "Don't you blame Sharon. At least she didn't lie to me about being pregnant with my child. She gave a chance to be father unlike you who lied then tried to pin my child on some other man all because I didn't want to be with you", he said. "I thought you were going to take my child away from me. You need to understand I was only trying to protect our child from an upsetting future", she said. Adam grew tired of listening to her, "Don't justify your actions you weren't trying to protect our child you were trying to help your damn self. You lied then our child paid the price for your actions. Your lies made you all stressed out which caused you to miscarry our child. Chelsea you were the problem not me or Sharon this was all you", Adam said. "I know. When I miscarried I had finally realize how much you meant to me", she said finally crying. "I don't love you. You need to realize this. Even if you hadn't miscarried I was still going to be with Sharon. This doesn't make you happy however I don't really even give a damn anymore", Adam said getting up. He walked out the door of Crimson Lights as far he concerned he didn't want to be with Chelsea ever again.

After Nick left Sharon played around with Faith. Then she read her a story. Spending time with Faith helped Sharon relax a whole lot. Sharon was grateful both Noah along with Faith were healthy she couldn't stand the thought if either one of them or both of them got sick too. When she got done reading the story Faith looked up at her then said, "Mommy I want to go play with AJ", she said. Sharon put down the book then said, "I'm sorry sweetie AJ's sleeping right now. Plus he doesn't feel too good we have to let him rest a bit", Sharon said. "Is he ok?"She asked her. "No he's sick. He has cancer", she told her. Faith looked confused, "What's cancer?", She asked. Sharon didn't know how to explain to Faith about what cancer was. So she would explain as best as she could. Without trying not to scare her to where she could understand. "Cancer is when a person gets very sick", she said. She looked at her then continued to explain, "So they have to take a lot of medicine to get better", she said. She didn't want to go into much detail cancer. "Oh okay. Is he going to get better?", She asked. "If he takes his medicine he'll get better", Sharon said hugging Faith. "Ok I want him to better because I love him", she said when Sharon let her go. "Well he loves you too because you're a wonderful big sister", she said smiling. "Where is Uncle Adam at?", she asked. When Sharon had gotten with Adam again Faith gotten close to Adam. She got so use to seeing him around she was happy when she found out Sharon was pregnant. She was even happy when Adam married Sharon. Faith had been a flower girl at their wedding. She was upset when Sharon kicked Adam out of the house. When Adam moved in again Faith was so excited. "He had to go out for awhile", she told her. Sharon was happy Faith loved Adam she loved how close they were. Before this who mess started they were one big happy family to Sharon they still were in away.

Adam got in his car then drove to his father's house. When he got there he knocked on the door Victor answered the door. "Hello son", he said. "Hey Dad", Adam said. Victor invited him in Adam sat down on the couch. He groaned, "My life feels like hell right now Dad", he said. Victor sat down next to him, "What's wrong he asked", he asked him. "AJ has cancer", he said. "I know Noah told me". He said. He saw how Adam looked he did look pretty bad. "He had chemotherapy. So now he's going through all of the side effects. The cancer is bad. He has leukemia. He was going to get a bone marrow transplant however none us me, Sharon, even Noah weren't a match. So now he's on list of other patients to get a bone marrow transplant along with the fact until then he'll have to do chemotherapy to help him get better", Adam said. Victor cared very much about his grandson he loved AJ. He didn't like how AJ had cancer he knew leukemia was bad. "Don't worry son I'll try to help you as best as I can", he said. "Thank you Dad. I hate how AJ has to go through all this hell", Adam said. "He has you Adam. Your being a great father to him Adam I'm proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you too", he said. Adam talk with his dad some more. He thanked him then left. Adam was so grateful for his father.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter 8 is now here reviews are welcome so remember to be honest yet nice.

When Adam got Sharon was walking down the stairs to greet him. She walked over to him, "Oh your home. I was putting Faith to bed", she said. He sat down, "Great", he said. "How's AJ", he said. "He's fine. "He's sleeping right now", she said. Sharon went to check on both Faith and AJ. Adam thought how he and Sharon still needed to talk. He needed to know if she still loved him because in all sense he still loved her. Adam knew he messed up when they got into a fight he really should have more understanding of her feelings on the situation. He wanted her to know there was only one woman for him he wanted her to know she was the woman for him. He wanted to still be married to her he thought about the day they got married. She was walking down the church aisle she was looking beautiful in her white gown she was seven months pregnant her pregnant belly sticking out. His father was there along with Nikki who was there with Victor, Faith who was the flower girl, Noah, Jack was his best man, and even Nick with Avery came along with Victoria with Billy, Dylan even showed up to support Sharon they had become good friends all in all a good sized wedding. Sharon stood next him the minister spoke, "We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to join these to people Victor Adam Newman Junior and Sharon Collin Newman together. As the minister spoke Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of Sharon today was the day he would promise to love her forever even though he told her this many times before he would say this in front of all these people. The minister then said, "The bride and groom have prepared their own vows", he said. Adam spoke first, "Sharon when I first met you I was broken, alone, angry, at the same time sad. You changed me though you made me want to be a better man. Even after all I have done to you Sharon you for so forgiving towards me. I know I don't deserve your love however I the rest of the years of my life with you showing you how much I love you. I promise you I'm going to try my best to be a great father to our child while trying to be the best husband I can be", he said when he was done speaking. Sharon smiled at him she had tears in her eyes then she spoke, "Adam you have shown me how strong I can be on my own. You encouraged me never give up on myself even when I wanted to give up on myself. You protect except in different way you never expected too much from me or too less of me you let me be myself. You may not think your worthy of my love however I believe you are. I want you to know I feel safe with you so I know you're going to be a great father the best of the best like you're going to be a wonderful husband to me because I believe in you", she said when she was done saying her vows. Then they exchanged rings, "With this ring I do thee wed", said Adam. Sharon put the ring on Adam's finger then said, "With this ring I do thee wed", Sharon said. They concluded the wedding with the minister asking, "Victor Adam Newman Junior do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?", he asked. "I do", said Adam. "Do you Sharon Collin Newman take Victor Adam Newman Junior to be your lawfully wedded husband?", he asked her. "I do", she said. The minister smiled then said, "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kissed the bride", he said. Adam kissed Sharon the crowd clapped.

Adam smiled at the thought of when they got married. All he wanted was to do was be with Sharon nobody else. He looked at their wedding photo then he looked at the photo of the three of them in the hospital after AJ was born. He remembered the day they got into the fight. When Sharon had ran out of his office he went after her. He arrived at home to see her crying he went to her, "GET OUT", she had screamed at him. "Sharon listen to me nothing happened", he said. "Don't lie to me Adam I saw her hands all over you. You two looked like you kissed no wonder you were late getting home you wanted to go hookup with ex wife", she yelled. "No Sharon listen to me she tried to kiss me I was trying to get her to go away. You have to understand she wanted to see me because she understood today was AJ was at home she was sad because she never got to hold either of our children because she had miscarried not once instead twice. She was still grieving", Adam said taking a hold of Sharon by the shoulders. " Ok so you wanted to grieve together instead of telling her everything was going to be alright you had to kiss her instead Adam", she continued to yell at him. "I didn't kiss her Sharon", Adam said trying to stay calm not trying to get angry. "I can't believe you would do this to us Adam. After all we've been through to be together you have hurt me in the worst way.", she said crying. Adam got angry, "You know what Sharon believe me don't believe me I don't care I can't stand the fact you don't any faith in me. You keep freaking out foe no reason. After what I've been through me being shot losing another child. You have no idea of the pain I went through now you think after all of this I would risk your love to kiss another woman", he said coldly to her. "I don't know what to think Adam after what I saw", she said. "You saw nothing Sharon because I didn't kiss her", he said. "I thought you wanted to be a family. Instead you broke my heart when you cheated on me", she said. "I didn't cheat on you. Yet if you are so sure I did you want to leave then leave because all you do is run away from your problems", he said. He regretted what he said afterward when Sharon gasped at him she stepped away from him silently not saying a word to him he went to her, "Sharon I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said", he said to her. "Go away. Get out of my house I don't ever want to see you again", she yelled. She pushed Adam out of the way he packed his bags then left to go to the GCAC. Adam put down the pictures he was so sorry he was jerk. He should have tried to explain to her what happened in a nicer way.

Sharon returned to the living room he stood up. "I was looking at some pictures of us with AJ", he said to her. She gave him a small smile then looked at some of the pictures herself, "These were of my happiest moment", she said. "They were mine too. Sharon we have to talk about the night you know when you kicked me out of the house", he said. "There's nothing to talk about Adam", she said with a small sigh. They heard a tiny cry from upstairs a very weak cry they ran upstairs to AJ's room. Sharon felt his forehead, "He's burning up", she said. "Then we'll give him some more medicine", he said. Sharon went to go get AJ's medicine. Adam picked up AJ he didn't look ok his eye looked sunken, his lips were chapped he started to cry again he was breathing funny. Adam tried to rock to rock him to sleep AJ threw up on the towel he had on his shoulder. Adam got scared. Sharon was in the room the again she had the medicine. "Here", she said trying to give him the medicine. "No time he needs a doctor", Adam said. Sharon took a look at him then agreed they got up Faith then went to the hospital. Adam hoped his son would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note- Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter nine is now here reviews are welcome remember to be honest yet nice.

When they had arrived at the hospital Adam watched as his son was taken to a hospital room. They waited for the doctors to tell what happened to AJ. Faith walked over to where Adam was sitting "Is AJ going to be ok?", She asked. Adam saw how scared she was he was glad she loved her little brother, "Of course he is", Adam said. After awhile Faith fell asleep they had been there for an hour. The doctor walked out of the hospital room Sharon got up to see him, "How's AJ?", She asked. Then went over his charts then said, "AJ's going to be fine. He's dehydrated we're getting some fluids into his body to hydrate him. This is all part of the side effects from the chemotherapy", said. Sharon sighed with relief she happy her son was okay. They went to see AJ who was sleeping. He looked a little better. The doctors kept AJ over night to keep a close eye on him. Sharon didn't want to leave AJ's side so Adam took Faith home for the night.

They next morning Adam woke up he went to go get Faith. He fixed her breakfast then he went to take a shower while Faith got dressed. He helped her put on her coat they were going to go pick up AJ from the hospital. He helped her put on her shoes then she asked, "Are you going to leave again when AJ gets better?", She asked him. When Adam got done putting on her other shoe he answered her, "No", he said although he didn't know for sure he didn't want to make her sad. "Good because I you a lot miss you so does AJ. We want you home", she said then she gave him a hug. Adam hugged her too, "I miss you guys a lot too. I want us to be a family", he said to her. "Why did you leave?", She asked. "Your mommy got mad at me", he said. "Well why can't you say you're sorry to mommy so we can be a family again?", She asked trying not to get upset. Adam sighed, "I did your is going mommy needs some time to sort out feelings. I'm going to make sure we're going to be a family again", he said to her. "Good I love you Uncle Adam", she said. "I love you to Faith", he said to her. They went to the hospital.

AJ woke up crying Sharon woke up. She calmed him down then changed his diaper she then got a nurse to warm him a bottle then she fed him his bottle. When she got through feeding him she looked into his eyes, "You look so much like your daddy", she said. She missed Adam so much she sighed, "I miss your daddy AJ so much. I want you to get better. I want your daddy home I keep wondering if I should give another chance", she said. AJ whimpered a little bit, "I know I miss him too. You have to understand I don't want him to hurt me or you or Faith I have to think about our family", she said.

Adam walked in with Faith she went to go greet Sharon who was happy to see her. Then AJ threw up so walked in to check on him they stayed out of the way. A nurse went to take Faith so she wouldn't have to see AJ get sick again. When the nurse left the room to get some medicine Sharon went over to AJ, "I can't do this anymore Adam I don't like seeing him get sick. The chemotherapy is too much on his body he needs a bone marrow donor", she said. "We're going to find him one", he said. "If you don't mind me asking Adam yesterday when you went out were you?", She asked. Adam wanted to be honest however he didn't want to make her mind at him, "I was at crimson lights", he said. "With who?", she asked needing to know. "I was by myself however Chelsea wanted to talk to me", he said. Sharon got mad, "Get out", she said. "Sharon please all we did was talk about what happened", he said. "Adam I can't trust you", she said. "Sharon nothing happened between us then or now you have to believe me. I have been faithful to you throughout our relationship", he said. He wanted her to believe him so bad. He wanted her to see he only her she was the only woman he needed. "Please go Adam I need some time to myself", she said her eyes away from his.

Adam went to the hospital chapel he sat down. He understood why Sharon was upset their son was sick she was stressed out. He didn't want her to think he was cheater. While he was sat alone to think by himself Chelsea walked in. Adam saw her he stood up to face her he was done talking to her he wanted her to leave his family alone, "Are you following me?", he asked accusingly. Chelsea panicked she did follow him she wanted to see him, "No not really. I thought you could use a friend", she said walking over to where he was, "How did you know I was going to be here at the hospital?", he asked getting angry she wasn't his friend nor did he want her to be his friend. "Chloe tripped she sprained her ankle I brought her over here then I saw you. Adam you looked upset", she said. "Of course I'm upset my son has cancer, my wife doesn't trust me anymore I don't need you in my business", he said. "I'm sorry about your son Adam. Sharon isn't making the situation any better with her insecurity", she said hoping he would agree. Adam then said, "She's only insecure because you made her upset when you tried to kiss me. You ruined my family with your crap", he through his teeth. Chelsea tried to hug him he pushed her away, "I only want to help you", she said. "I don't want your. What I want is for you to leave my family alone", he said. When he said this she left to go get Chloe tell her what happened Adam was happy she was gone. He went to go see Sharon The nurse had given AJ some nausea medicine they got Faith then took AJ home. Adam knew he would have worked to gain Sharon trust again. No matter he would do all could to win her heart again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note-Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter 10 is now here remember to review be honest yet be nice to as well.

A month after AJ's little trip to the hospital Sharon had once again stopped speaking to Adam. Which made him upset because he thought they were making such good progress in their relationship. Now all his hard work had gone down the drain all because of Chelsea. He was still living in the cottage house although he wonders if maybe he should move to GCAG again because Sharon hardly ever spoke to him unless she needed help with AJ. Noah was mad at him too however never said a word him either unless he needed help with AJ the only ones who gave him a time of day was Faith and AJ.

AJ had another chemotherapy treatment they were all there except Faith Sharon didn't think she needed see AJ do chemotherapy so she stayed with Nick. When they got Noah went to go pick up Faith from Nick's house so Adam was alone with Sharon with the exception of AJ. She pick AJ up out of his car seat to take him upstairs Adam went to help her, "Do you need some help?", he asked her. He touched her shoulder she pulled away, "No I'm fine", she snapped. He stepped away from her she didn't even look at him. Finally he put on his coat, "I'm going out for a drink", he said to her. "I won't wait up", she said taking AJ upstairs to his room. He walked out.

He went to the Underground Nick wasn't there he was probably talking to Noah at his house still so Adam order a drink. Then he order another, then another, he was going to order another till he heard a voice, "Looks like your trying to get drunk", the voice said he looked up to find Avery smiling at him. "No I have to drive home. I doubt Sharon will want to pick me up if I did", he said ordering another drink Avery sat down next to him. "Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and son?", she asked him. He shook his head yes, "I should but Sharon doesn't want me there", he said. He told about what happened how another talk with Chelsea made Sharon not trust him even more.

He put his head down, "I think I'm going to move to the GCAC again to give her some space. Then after this whole cancer nightmare is over I think I'm going to give her what she wants a divorce", he said. Avery gasped, "Adam you can't Sharon needs you, AJ needs you, and you have to be a father to him", she said making him look at her. "Avery Sharon doesn't want me anymore and I can still be a father to AJ", he said. "I know you don't want to be a part father Adam your little boy needs you give Sharon some time she will believe you aren't trying to hurt her", she said. "There is so much hurt in her eyes whenever she looks at me now. With AJ's cancer, us not being able to find donor, she so upset right now", he said. "This is understandable Adam", she said. Adam played around with his empty glass, "I've tried to prove to her many times I didn't cheat on her", he said. "Stop trying to prove stuff to her she will believe you she's ready too", Avery said. "Alright I won't leave", Adam said getting up from where he was sitting. He left the Underground.

After Sharon put AJ to sleep Noah came home with Faith she fixed her dinner. Noah looked around, "I don't see Adam anywhere", he said sitting down on the couch. "He went out for awhile", she said. "So he left you alone with AJ of course mom he's up to know good after all he is no good as you can see", Noah said. "Noah not now please I can't take you bad mouthing Adam right now", she said turning away from him. "No mom you need to make up your mind about him", he said getting up from the couch. Sharon got angry she turned to look at him, "What do you want me to do Noah?", she asked. "How about give him a divorce like he deserves because he doesn't deserve you mom", Noah said. "I can't because I love him Noah", she said. "Ok he still hurt you remember how he upset you", Noah said. "I don't know what I saw between him and Chelsea all I saw was her hands all over him. All he says is nothing happened I don't know what to believe anymore", she said. "You don't have to put up with him mom this isn't very healthy for you. Don't let this screw you up", he said. "I won't", she said. "Good I don't want to see you go downhill again", Noah said getting up to leave.

Adam drove home his talk with Avery helped little bit not enough though. All he wanted was for Sharon to love him to let him be there for her. Without her in his life he felt empty. As if a part of him was missing. He continued to drive home. He couldn't give up though. He couldn't let her go he wasn't going to let her go not now not ever. He was going to fix their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter 11 is now here remember to review be honest yet be nice to as well.

Adam drove to the church he needed guidance of some kind. He walked in the church there was nobody there so he sat down. At times like these Adam missed his mother like right now he missed her so much. "Mom", he said. "As you can see I'm not doing so well. I miss you. My son AJ your grandson he has cancer. I don't know what to do anymore Sharon hates me right now. I want to confide in her so much she won't let me though. I need help, I need you. Can you please watch over AJ I don't want him to die I already lost you I can't lose him too", he said. He got up. He left. He had an idea a pretty good idea. One he hoped would work.

Sharon was about to put Faith to bed when there was a knock at the door. She opened up the door she smiled, "Hi Dylan", she said. "Hey", he said hugging her. Faith jumped up, "Dylan", she said going up to him to hug him. He hugged her. Sharon offered him a seat he sat down.

"What are you doing here?"She asked him. "I only wanted to see how you were doing", he said sitting down. "I'm doing alright", she said sitting down next to him. Dylan smile faded. He could tell when she was lying, "I know AJ had another chemo treatment. How is he anyway?"He asked her. Sharon wiped her forehead, "He's doing okay. His body is responding well to the chemotherapy", she said.

They talked for bit then Dylan asked, "So how is Adam dealing with all of this", He asked. "He's doing ok. If you don't mind I don't want to talk about Adam", she said. "Talking will help a lot Sharon. Tell me what's been going on with you two", he said. So Sharon told him about what's been going on. "I really hate Chelsea right now. I feel like she's destroying my family", she said as she finished. Dylan face twisted up as she said Chelsea's name. Ever since she miscarried Dylan blamed her. Not only because she lied to him also because she allowed him to fall in love with has a child which wasn't evened his in the first place. She was a liar. Dylan was so glad to get out of a relationship with her.

"I hate her too you know", he said. "I know you do Dylan", she said. "She lied to me. What's worse I was a fool to believe her", he said. "No Dylan she was the fool not you. You had lost your dad so when she told you she was pregnant with your child you believed her because you wanted a family", Sharon explained to him. "I know. What makes all of this so sad is the child suffered the worse more than me, Adam, you, or even Chelsea. If she hadn't lied, she wouldn't have been so stressed out, so she wouldn't have miscarried. Her lies killed her own child", he said looking down at the floor.

Sharon hugged him, "I know even after you found out you weren't the father you were still sad because you cared about the baby", she said. "I did love the baby", he said smiling. They both knew if Chelsea hadn't of lied then the child might have lived. Chelsea lies hurt four people including herself, Dylan, her child, and then there was Adam. Who didn't even know he was going to be a father until she lost the child although he did have his suspensions.

Dylan then decided to ask a very important question, "Are you still taking your medication?"He asked her. "Yes I am. I have to I can't go through a downward spiral with AJ being sick", she said. "Good because he needs you to be healthy even if he wasn't sick", Dylan said. "I know I'm doing all I can to stay healthy even when stuff starts to get tough", she said. "Are you still seeing your therapist?"He asked. Sharon nodded her head yes, "Yeah I've been confiding in her a lot", she said. "Great Sharon this is good. Don't let Chelsea ruin you not now, not ever", Dylan said. They then hugged each other again.

Chelsea was at work when Chloe came in. "Have you talked to Adam today", Chloe asked her. "No haven't he's mostly spent his time trying to be near his precious Sharon", Chelsea said. Her grips tighten on her pencil when she said Sharon's name. Chelsea was aware Sharon didn't like her well good because Chelsea didn't like her either she felt like she had stolen Adam from her.

"Well you should if you want to be with Adam again", Chloe said as grabbed a chair to sit next to her. "I'm trying my best Chloe. He does all about Sharon I don't get a chance to even see him", she snapped at her. Then Chelsea stood up she threw her pencil at Chloe then a book. She started throwing stuff all over the place she stomped on the drawing designs she was working on. All the while yelling about how much she hates Sharon.

Chloe stepped away from she let her finish her rant. Ever since the miscarriage Chelsea would have little episodes where she would angry then throw stuff. After Chelsea was done she started crying tears running down her face. She would always cry after she got done being angry. "I hate so much", she said wiping her tears from her tear stricken face. "I know you do", Chloe said as she helped her pick up the stuff she had thrown all over the place she then got Chelsea to sit down.

She sat down then said, "You think Adam will bring AJ around today. I miss my little boy", she said. Chloe got scared, "Chelsea AJ isn't your son", she said. Chelsea then remembered she didn't have a son named AJ, "I'm sorry I lost myself for a moment", she said taking deep breaths. "Here take a pill", Chloe said as she handed her a small pill. Chelsea thanked her then took her medicine she desperately needed.

After they hugged Dylan left Sharon said goodbye. Faith had fallen asleep so Sharon picked her up so she could put her to bed. Adam walked in they both tucked Faith in. Sharon didn't speak a word to Adam she decided to go to bed the only words she spoke was good night then she went to bed. Adam then decided he would put his plan in motion. He only hoped his plan would work.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note-Here's another chapter to my awesome story. Chapter 12 is now here remember to review be honest yet be nice too as well.

Adam woke up the next morning very early. Today was the day he would put his plan in motion he was going to show Sharon he was still the man she had fell in love with. He got Faith up from bed she was not willing to get up at first so Adam had to convince her to get up he needed her help, "Faith get up", he said. She groaned, "Uncle Adam I'm too tried", she said while whining. He pulled the covers off of her she managed to get the cover away from him. "Let's go Faith get up get dressed I want to surprise your mommy", he said tickling her she laughed out loud then she got dressed they went downstairs.

Adam went to the kitchen with Faith following behind him. He went to the stove Faith followed him he began to cook breakfast, "Can I help?"Faith asked. "Of course", he said. After breakfast was cooked AJ woke up so Adam went to see what was wrong Adam saw his diaper needed changing once he changed his diaper he gave him his bottle then he put him in his crib. He went downstairs he got Sharon's breakfast ready she was still asleep so Adam was going to surprise her. Then he went to go give her the food.

Sharon woke up to Adam bringing her something to eat. "What's going on?"She asked him she wanted to know what he was up too. "Nothing you were asleep so I thought I would make you some breakfast", he said handing her the tray. "I need to check on AJ", she said trying to get up. Adam made her lay down again, "AJ's fine I already checked on him I changed his diaper, I fed him his bottle", he said to her. Sharon laid down then Adam left. She ate her breakfast she couldn't believe he got up early to make her breakfast then again a part of her did believe he would do something like this.

Afterward she went downstairs to find Adam playing with AJ and Faith he looked so happy she smiled, "Good morning", she said as she went to join them. Adam handed her AJ, "Good morning. I had an idea I thought we could go to the park today all four of us", he said. Sharon thought the idea sounded nice then she got worried, "I don't know. What if AJ gets sick while we're out?"She asked clearly worried about her son's health. "I pack all of his nausea medication I gave him some awhile ago too so we don't have to worry about him getting sick if he does well get him home", he said. "Ok then let's go", she said. "By the way there'll be no talk of cancer today either I don't want the word to ruin anybody's fun", Adam said Sharon agreed.

A day at the park was what everybody needed with Sharon being angry at him and AJ's cancer he felt like a day at the park seemed to relax everyone. Faith wanted to play tag she tagged Adam so he had to chase them while also trying to stay close to AJ. He got Faith then he had to get Sharon, "Time to get mommy", he said. Sharon didn't put up much of a chase. Adam still had fun chasing her when he got her he held on to her, "You got me", Sharon said laughing. She looked into his eyes then smiled she kissed him on the cheek Adam kissed her on the forehead he felt like his plan was working. He then swooped her up then spun her around. "My turn", Faith said excitingly so Adam then picked her up then did the same to her.

Victor was at Newman he called Chelsea he wanted her to meet him there. When she arrived Victor poured her a drink then asked, "So Chelsea how have you been?" He asked her. She took a sip of the drink he had given her then sat the drink down. "I've been okay", she said. "Really well this is good. Now tell me why are you still here in town?" He asked her. She seemed shocked by his question then said, "Well if you must know I have a job here. I really don't see why I need to tell you anything about my life you don't own Genoa City Victor", she countered.

Victor got up he didn't like Chelsea he didn't like how she lied about not being pregnant with Adam's child. He felt like she had hurt him in the worse way possible. "I ask you because you can do your work from anywhere in the country", he said. "I choose to work here instead", she said getting defensive. "No your still here because you want to be near my son", he said. "You're wrong", she lied. "I'm telling you once leave my son and his family alone", he warned her. She scoffed then said, "I should have known sooner or later you'd start defending your precious Sharon again", she said. "This has nothing to do with Sharon although I have forgiven her. This has more to do with my grandson AJ he's sick I don't want your shenanigans to mess with him getting better", Victor said.

Chelsea got mad, "I would never do anything to mess with him getting better", she said. "Then leave town", Victor said he handed her some money. Chelsea threw the money at him, "I am so sick of you using money to make me leave Genoa City", she yelled at him then she threw her glass at the wall. Victor got angry, "Get out of my office", he said. Chelsea refused to go Victor was about to call security when she started crying then she said, "I can't believe your treating me like this your daughter in law the mother to your grandson you're lucky if I let you see AJ ever again", she said. Victor then got confused.

He went up to her he got in her face, "First of all your no longer my daughter in law second of all AJ is not your son", he said. Chelsea wiped her eyes then she remember she had miscarried both of her children with Adam, "I got to go", she said. She was about to leave when Victor grabbed her arm, "What is wrong with you?" He asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with me", she said. She went out of his office. When she was in the safety of the elevator she decided to take a pill.

After their day at the park Adam, Sharon, Faith, and AJ went for lunch at On The Boulevard. After lunch they went to see a movie then they went home. Adam sent Sharon to the store to get more diapers for AJ while she was gone he fed Faith then she took a bath he got her to go to bed then he then set up a romantic dinner for him and Sharon. He lit a few candles and then he turned on some music Sharon then came home she looked at the scene. "Adam everything looks beautiful", she said.

Adam got her to sit down they ate their dinner while talking about what a fun time they had at the park when they were finished eating Adam took her hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Sharon smiled, "Yes you may", she said. They danced as they danced Sharon looked in her husband's eyes she was completely head over heels in love with him. As they stared into each other eyes Sharon leaned in then she kissed him he kiss her passionately. When they broke the kiss Adam said, "Do you still love me?" He asked her. "I do. I do still love you", she said. They stopped dancing, "Then let me tell you my side of the story of what really happened", he said. She stepped away from him she sighed, "Ok", she said. Adam was glad she would listen to him finally. They were going to finally settle this tonight.


End file.
